High House Chains
High House Chains was a "new" House within the Deck of Dragons. Membership and alliance with High House Chains was marked through the inclusion of a massive flaw in the individual, and the celebration of imperfection.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.295 In Memories of Ice The House was formed in 1164 BS when the Crippled God commissioned the itinerant artisan, Munug, to create a new set of cards for the Deck of Dragons.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.79-82 The God then quickly began approaching beings of great power and misery to take on roles within the House. Gethol became his HeraldMemories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.293-295 and Kallor became his King.Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.439-440 Other positions proved attractive to Poliel, Mistress of Pestilence, and Mowri, Lady of Beggars, Slaves, and Serfs.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.655 Possibly in anticipation of the House's formation, Ganoes Paran was designated the Master of the Deck by the Azath. This gave him the authority to bless or deny the House's official entry into the Deck. Some powers in the Malazan world sought to influence Paran and deny the new House. These included Hood, Trake, and Anomander Rake, among others.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.631/655/660-661 Paran leaned towards approving the new House. His inclination was strengthened when Gruntle, Trake's unconventional new Mortal Sword, pointed out that the new House currently operated as it pleased outside the rules, but a sanctioned House would be bounded to the same rules as everyone else.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.658-662 In House of Chains The Crippled God chose Karsa Orlong as his Knight of Chains, the Mortal Sword of the House of Chains. The god's servants, The Seven Faces in the Rock, had shaped the Teblor for the role for his entire life.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.708 Silgar, the former Nathii slaver, claimed to be the Leper of Chains.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.786 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku, the Master of the Deck made his choice and sanctioned the House of Chains. The Crippled God was now bound to the same rules as the other gods.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.811 In Dust of Dreams During a reading of the Deck in Letheras, Fiddler told Banaschar that he kept poor company and dealt him the card Fool in Chains.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3, UK HB p.102 Known positions in High House Chains and confirmed associated Ascendants * The King in ChainsReturn of the Crimson Guard, Glossary, UK PB p.702 - Skinner * The Consort - Poliel * Reaver * Knight – Toblakai * The Seven of the Dead Fires - The Unbound * Herald * Cripple * Leper * Fool Likely candidates for positions in High House Chains * Ruler – the Crippled God * King – Skinner,Return of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, UK PB p.688-689 formerly Rhulad Sengar, formerly KallorMemories of Ice, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.440 * Consort – Tavore,The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.795 formerly Janall, Poliel aspired to the position * Reaver – one man one woman, formerly Kallor (possibly)House of Chains, Glossary * Knight – Karsa OrlongHouse of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.966 * The Seven of the Dead Fires - The Unbound T'lan Imass, in line to be replacedThe Crippled God, Chapter 17, UK HB p.493 * Herald – currently unoccupied, formerly Gethol * Magi – currently unoccupied, formerly Bidithal * Cripple – Banaschar, formerly MowriMemories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.655 * Leper – Hedge, formerly Silgar, formerly Mowri * Fool - Blistig, formerly Mowri Notes and references de:Hohes Haus Ketten it:Casa Delle Catene Category:High House Chains Category:Deck of Dragons